The Malfoy Dilema in Drabbles
by The Black Jacket
Summary: Kehidupan Draco Malfoy Setelah kedua orang tuanya Bercerai. Draco yang mendapat hak asuh oleh ayahnya, Lucius, menjalani kehidupan yang sulit dan tak berkecukupan. AU-TYPOS-NO MAGIC-MUGLES-NO VOLDEMORT. DRABBLE! RnR Please!. -Cerita dengan judul cerita sepertinya gak ada yang mksud- Chap 2 is updated!
1. Day 1

The Malfoy Dilema in Drabbles

Rated T for Family

Read and Review!

HP (C) JKR

.

.

.

.::Draco's Pov::.

Helloh There! Gue Draco Malfoy. Yea, Gue sekarang duduk di kelas 1 SMP _Pigfarts_. Nama yang aneh ya?. Entah kenapa kalo Pigfarts itu kalo diartiin artinya _'sendawa Babi'_. Gue juga bingung. Bokap gue? Ya, Dia hebat, namanya Lucius Malfoy. Gue malu bener nyebutin pekerjaan Bokap gue didepan temen temen gue. Pekerjaanya memalukan untuk seorang pria sepertinya. Nanti juga kalian bakal tau sendiri. Pokoknya, Bokap gue itu hebat bener dah! Dia mampu ngenafkahin gue sampe segede ini seorang diri sejak Nyokap ninggalin kita berdua pas gue masih 2 tahun. Yah, waktu itu Nyokap dan Bokap bercerai, gue juga gak tau apa permasalahannya. Bokap bilang 'Nikmati aja apa yang sekarang kamu jalanin.' Apalagi hari ini adalah hari pertama gue di SMP _Pigfarts_. Gimana gue ngejelasin status gue yang sekarang gapunya nyokap. Ditambah lagi soal pekerjaan bokap gue. Udahlah. Hadepin aja.

Gila. Anak anak disini ngeliatin gue semua. Apalagi yang cewek cewek. Kayaknya gue tau kalo mereka ngeliatin baju gue yang lusuh bener. Yah, gue masih pake baju bebas. Soalnya gue belom punya seragam. Syukurlah, kalo masih banyak juga yang pake baju bebas. Gue memang bukan dari keluarga berkecukupan kayak yang laen. Ini sekolah elit alias sekolah anak orang kaya. Padahal aslinya juga gue gakmau masuk sini. Tapi, ini permintaan Bokap, katanya, 'bagaimanapun juga, kamu harus lebih pinter dari Dad!' apanya yang pinter?. Nilai UN gue aja pas pasan banget. Pake disuruh masuk sini segala.

Liat cewek disana? Yang lagi duduk sama anak anak cewek laen sambil megang buku Biologi. Ya! Itu Hermione Granger! Dia itu ngotak bener! Sok pinter!. Emang iya sih, dia itu pinter banget. Waktu seleksi masuk sekolah ini aja dia dapet nilai tertinggi. Sementara gue dapet nomor *hampir* paling belakang. 110!. Entah kenapa gue kesel banget sama orang ngotak kayak gitu!. Kita liat aja siapa yang bakal jadi bos nanti. Gue bakalan rajin belajar setelah ini!.

"Woy!," Sesosok mahluk memakai kacamata bulet kayak kutu buku tiba tiba ngagetin gue. "Apaan sih? Siapa lu ngagetin gue aja!"

Dan tiba tiba anak cowok itu nyodorin tangannya "Gue Harry Potter," Dan uepun megang tangannya dan kami berjabatan.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,"

"Keren. Mau maen bola?"

"Bola?. Eh, enggak deh, gue gak bisa maen bola."

"Oh, yaudah, Bye."

"Bye,"

Gue mikir kayaknya gue memang mesti ngerencanain ekstrakulikuler yang pengen gue ikutin nanti. Tapi sumpah. Gue gak suka banget sama bola sepak. Nonton pertandingannya aja udah males bener. Gue sama kayak Bokap. Kita gak suka nonton bola. Kita lebih suka nonton Spongebob Squarepants tiap pagi.

Bel masuk udah bunyi nih. Gue mesti pergi.

* * *

.::Lucius' Pov::.

"Hallo?. Rias Pengantin?. Ya, saya kesana sekarang."

Gue nutup telpon dan segera berbaring lagi di tempat tidur. Rasanya susah bener buat jadi orang sukses. Bangun aja udah males banget. Terus itu mandi, sabunan, Shampooan, gosok gigi, pake baju, pake sepatu, terus berangkat deh. Itu semua setiap hari gue lakuin tapi rasanya hari ini lebih pagi. Apa tidur bentar lagi aja ya? Ah, mesti kerja, bangun...gosok gigi...ahh...

Nama Gue Lucius Malfoy. Nama yang alay bukan?. Ah udahlah, gak usah dibahas. Gue berkerja sebagai pegawai salon yang namanya _DeLuscious_ . Bukan salon yang begitu terkenal di kota seluas ini. Gajinya juga pas pasan. Impian terbesar gue adalah punya rumah gede yang biasanya ada di Brosur Brosur, hidup berkecukupan dan tentu aja bikin anak semata wayang gue cerdas nan jenius kayak _Albert Einstein_. Masalahnya, Draco itu Brandalan + Pemales kelas kakap , belajar aja kagak mau, Cuma mulutnya doang yang ngomong, 'Dad, Draco janji bakalan jadi anak jenius, Draco bakal ngelebihin _Albert einstein_! Draco Janji!', ya, kalimat itu dia ucapin setiap hari pas lagi ada PR susah. Padahal aslinya, memang dianya yang males baca buku dan gak tau jawabannya. Mungkin itu memang penyakit keturunan. Jadi, gak masalah sih.

Udah sekitar 3 tahun kami berdua tinggal di apartemen ini. Apartemen yang tingi. Kami tinggal di lantai 23. Serem bener kalo ngeliat keluar jendela itu!. Rasanya kayak pengen selimutan diatas kasur ditambah bulukuduk yang bediri semua. Waktu itu Draco hampir lompat gara gara putus asa ngerjain soal matematika yang gue juga sama sekali gak tau rumusnya. Kami berdua ini sama sama goblok dalem hal MTK.

Sekarang gue mesti ngerias 2 orang pengantin dalem sehari. WATDAFAAK!. Gue seneng banget kalo disuruh yang beginian, apalagi ngerias pengantin kaya. Pasti dapet tip lah. Walopun Cuma 35Ribu aja itu udah lumayan. Bisa beli nasi bebek buat makan nanti malem gitu.

Capek juga. Pastilah. Berarti gue mesti cepet cepet mati! Eh? MANDI!. Apaan sih? Gue gak mau mati! Huhu. Maapdeh, author Typo -_-"

(xXx)

* * *

Professor Dumbledore, selaku kepala ekolah SMP Pigfarts, mulai tereak pake toa didepan lapangan, *eh? Maksudnya pake Mic. Iya. Semua anak anak udah kelas 7 udah berkumpul ditengah lapangan. Dan dia lansung ngumumin sesuatu.

**"SELAMAT DATANG, ANAK ANAKU TERCINTA, SELAMAT DATANG DI SEKOLAH MENENGAH PIGFARTS. HARI INI, KITA AKAN MEMULAI TAHUN AJARAN BARU DENGAN PENUH SEMANGAT DAN PERCAYA DIRI. PERTAMA, YANG AKAN SAYA SAMPAIKAN ADALAH TENTANG PEMBAGIAN KELAS. SILAHKAN, PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL,"**

Semua anak bertepuk tangan. Dan Professor McGonagall mengambil mic tersebut dari Professor Dumbledore.

"Harap tenang, Sekarang saya akan mengumumkan tentang pembagian kelas. Dimulai dari kelas 7A." Semua anak nampak diam, Draco masih sibuk mengunyah permen karetnya yang membuat Hermione jijik. Entah kenapa, mungkin otak jeniusnya berfikir kalau itu tidaklah sehat.

7A

Hannah Abbot

Seamus Finnigan

Fleur Delacour

Cho Chang

Vincent Crabe

Pansy Parkinson

Lavender Brown

Dean Thomas

7B

Terry Bootanggota

Antony Goldstein

Padma Patil

Neville Longbottom

Ron Weasley

Parvati patil

Zacharias Smith

Blaise Zabini

7C

Astoria Greengrass

Gregory Goyle

Hermione Granger

Luna Lovegood

Draco Malfoy

Theodore Nott

Ginny Weasley

Colin Grevey

7D

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Oliver Wood

Cedric Diggory

Michael Corner

Romilda Vane

Percy Weasley

Angelina Johnson

Semua anak mulai berisik tapi Draco masih mengunyah permen karetnya dan bersikap santai. _**GUE SEKELAS SAMA HERMIONE GRANGER?**_ Pikirnya. Lalu segera melepehkan Permennya dan membuat yang lainnya merasa jijik.

"Ih, Jijik banget sih!" Teriak Neville Longbottom yang berdiri pas bener dibelakangnya.

"Suka suka gue dong!" Bales Draco.

Hannah Abbot kemudian tanpa sengaja nginjek Permen karet bekas Draco tadi "EW! Apaan nih? Sopan dikit dong!"

"Tau tuh! Sarap!" Lanjut Neville

"Awas kamorang ya! Tunggu sampe bokap gue ngedenger tentang ini!"

Hening sesaat. _"YAAH! TUKANG NGADU PAPI YA!? WKAKAKAK!"_ Keduanya ngomong samaan. Draco Cuma diem. Privasinya terbonkar sekarang.

Tiba tiba suara McGonagall terdengar lai "Ehm, perhatian semuanya harap tenang!, akan kami umumkan lagi para guru yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, _**KELAS 7A OLEH PROFESSOR REMUS LUPIN, 7B OLEH SAYA, 7C OLEH PROFESSOR SEVERUS SNAPE, DAN 7D OLEH PROFESSOR GILDEROY LOCKHART,"**_

Keadaan menjadi makin ribut, diujung sana, kerumunan anak anak kelas 7D yang sibuk ngegosipin tentang calon wali kelasnya yang punya wajah ganteng, apalagi anak anak cewek. Heboh bgt dah. Draco mengambil 1 biji permen karet lagi dari sakunya. Kembali mengunyahnya, dan kembali memuntahkanya waktu ada pemberitahuan aneh.

Suara Professor McGonagall terdengar lagi "Kalian boleh pulang hari ini. Kegiatan belajar mengajar tidak dilakukan hari ini. Sekian dan terima kasih. Bagi yang ingin membeli baju seragam, silahkan mengukur di koprasi. Karena besok kalian sudah harus memakai seragam sekolah.,"

Sekarang semua anak berhamburan keluar dan segera pergi ke Koprasi. Berhubung karena Draco tidak bawa uang banyak, jadi dia mutusin buat pulang, kali kali aja Daddynya lagi dapet banyak uang dan langsung ngebeliin semua seragamnya, ah, tapi kayaknya gak mungkin. Lalu Draco ngeluarin HP-nya dari dalem kantong, dan ngetikin nomor Bokapnya buat minta jemput .

/Halo,/

/Halo Daddy, Jemput Draco disekolah sekarang!/

/masa udah pulang?/

/ga belajar/

/dad lagi sibuk sama pengantin ini nih! Banyak rikues!/

/apah?/

/kamu pulang naik angkot aja ya,/

/APA?/

/Kunci ada dibawah keset./

/HAH?/

/Udah ya, Daddy sibuk, nasi bebek punya daddy sisa semalem masih ada diatas meja, kalo kamu laper, ambil aja/

/HUAAH?...TAPI...DISURUH BELI.../

_Tuut...Tuut...Tuut...Maaf, pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini. Silahkan isi ulang pulsa jika ingin melakukan panggilan...Tuut..Tuut...Tuut..._

"Sial,"

(xXx)

* * *

"Terima kasih, pak!"

"Iya, sama sama..."

Mobil pengantin berwarna putih dengan bunga bunga melati (?) pergi menjauh dari salon _DeLuscious._ Dan itu artinya hari ini Lucius bisa pulang cepat. Tapi tiba tiba saja telepon yang ada diatas meja berbunyi. Lucius bergegas menuju kesana.

/Selamat Siang_, DeLuscious Salon For Ladies and Gents_, ada yang bisa kami bantu?./

/HALLOH, KAMI DARI BAND _GUN N' FLOWERS_ PENGEN DIDANDANIN _MOWHAWK_ JAM 6 SORE NANTI! KAMI MO KONSER, OKEH? MAKASIH!/

_/EH—TAPITAPI-.../_

/NANTI KITA KASIH BONUS, TENANG AJA/

_/TAPI- EH! HALO!/_

_Tuut...Tuut...Tuut..._

"Sial,"

(xXx)

* * *

Draco mutusin buat jalan kaki sampe ke apartemen lantaran hari ini angkot lagi pada Demo (?). tapi ditengah jalan dia terselandung sesuatu. Sebuah kardus, kardus apa?. Author tatau. Kemudian Draco membukanya dan sebuah benda putih seperti kapas meloncat keluar dari dalamnya (baca=Kelinci) Draco melompat ke belakang.

"Kau! Menakutiku!" Cetus Draco pada kelinci itu.

Si kelinci hanya memberi _puppy eyes_

"Menjauh!"

Kemudian si kelinci malah ngasih _Puppy Eyes_ lagi, tapi lebih ada efek dramatis.

"Oooh, Kasiaan..." Lalu si Draco malah memasukan kelinci itu kembali ke kotaknya dan membawanya pergi,

"Kau ikut aku pulang ya?"

Dan si kelinci ngasih _Puppy Eyes_ lagi

(xXx)

* * *

Draco sampai di gerbang apertemennya. Karena dia baru sadar kalau _**TIDAK BOLEH MEMBAWA HEWAN PELIHARAAN KEDALAM APARTEMEN**_ Jadi dia terpaksa cari akal lagi, Menipu satpam. Ide yang buruk. Tapi dia siap untuk menerima segala resikonya.

Dia sampai didepan Lift. Si satpam lagi sibuknya ngebacain koran edisi kemaren, Draco kemudian menekan tombol lift untuk naek keatas, tapi Si satpam yang otaknya mulai jalan kemudian ngeliat kotak yang dipegang sama Draco.

"Kotak apa itu dek?" Tegur satpam itu.

"Ini...Anu, Eh, Mainan saya," bales Draco bohong. Lalu si satpam jalan ngedeketin Draco.

"Kok bau kelinci?"

"Tadi abis dipipisin kelinci pak, makanya dibawa pulang mau dicuci,"

"Oh, yaudah."

Pintu Lift terbuka, dan Draco dengan cepat masuk ke dalemnya. _**SATPAM GOBLOK. HAHAHA.**_ Lirihnya dalem hati.

(xXx)

Lucius masih sibuk membersihkan sisa sisa rambut yang ada dibawah lantai. Suara mesin print berbunyi nyaring dari atas meja kasir. Disana , selaku bos dari Salon _DeLuscious_ yang berkepala botak sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, sambil menunggu print-nya selesai.

"Apa yang anda Print?" tanya Lucius. Mesin print itu sudah tidak berbunyi lagi, dan mengambil kertas itu darisana. "Ah, Lucius, Bisa tolong pasangkan ini di kaca luar?" Perintahnya. Kertas itu bertuliskan :

_**-LOWONGAN PERKERJAAN-**_

_**Dibutuhkan calon karyawan berpengalaman dengan syarat:**_

_**- Wanita Umur max 35 tahun**_

_**-Memiliki penampilan unik dan menarik**_

_**-Pendidikan minimal SMK/SMU**_

_**Bawa surat lamaran langsung ke salon DeLuscious, Masa uji coba minimal 3 hari. Terima kasih.**_

Lucius mengambil lem dari dalam tempat tumpukan pena pena bekas. "Memangnya kita kekurangan karyawan?" Tanyanya.

"Selama ini tidak. Kau dan Scabior, sudah berkerja dengan baik disini. Tapi sepertinya kita membutuhkan karyawan wanita."

"Benar juga," Balas Lucius.

"Baiklah, cepat tempel kertas itu di kaca. Kita akan punya banyak calon nanti!,"

(xXx)

* * *

"Ini dia," Draco berdiri didepan pintu no.667, yaitu kamar apartemennya, dia mengambil kunci rumah dari keset bertulisan 'Welcome' dan memutar kuncinya di knop pintu.

"Selamat Datang dirumah barumu," Draco membuka kotak itu dan membiarkan kelinci itu keluar, "kau pasti lapar, kan'?"

Si Kelinci memberi Puppy Eyes lagi. "Biar kuambilkan sedikit makanan dari kulkas." Lanjut Draco. Dia mengambil beberapa wortel dari dalam kulkas, dan memberikannya pada si Kelinci.

"Aku belum memikirkan tentang namamu," Kata Draco lagi. Kelinci itu masih sibuk memakan wortelnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Alfred?" Katanya "Itu seperti nama burung merak kakekku,"

Si kelinci menggeleng sambil masih memakan Wortelnya,

"Nampaknya Kau tidak suka ya," Kata Draco lagi "Bagaimana Kalau Draco Jr?"

Lalu si kelinci Memberi Puppy Eyes dan melompat ke pundak Draco.

"Kupikir kau suka," Kata Draco lalu kembali menaruh kelinci itu didekat wortel wortelnya. "Baiklah Draco Jr, bagaimana kalau kita nonton gosip di tv sambil nunggu Dad pulang?"

(xXx)

* * *

20.15 P.M.

/Halo,/

/Halo nak?/

/Dad kok belom pulang sih?/

/Anu nih, masih ngedandanin band _Gun n' Flowers_, mereka mau konser jam 12 malem nanti, jadi kayaknya masih lama dad pulang,/

/kapaan?/

/Mungkin jam 10 nanti,/

/APA?/

/Mereka mau didandanin _Mowhawk_ nih, kamu taukan, kalo itu susah/

/HAH?/

/Udah dulu ya, Dad sama om Scab sibuk nih,/

/TAPI- TAPI-/

_Tuut...Tuut...Tuut_

"Sial..."

(xXx)

* * *

"Dad pulang," Lucius membuka pintu yang langsung mengerah ke kamar tidur itu, Draco seang menyaksikan film _Twilight_ yang sekarang baru mulai dan sekarang udah jam 11 malem.

"Draco kok nonton Twilight sih? Itukan film dewasa," tanyanya

"Bagus tau Dad!, kata teman waktu itu pemeran utamanya bakal jadi vampir!,"

"Dad tau, tapi-" tiba tiba Kaki Lucius tidak sengaja menendang sebuah bola bulu dilantai, ya, kelinci.

"KUCING SIAPA INI?" Jeritnya.

"Eh, Dad, itu bukan kucing, itu kelinci, boleh pelihara kan'?"

"Aduuh, jangan dong, kamu tau kan' Dad batuk batuk kalo deket kelinci-"

"Boong-" Kata Draco, Lalu si kelinci terbangun dan ngasih mata Puppy Eyes ke mereka berdua-

"Okelah, boleh, tapi dia jangan tidur disini."

"Sip! Thanks Dad!"

Lucius langsung membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur, "Kamu tau gak?, tadi Dad dikasih ini," dia nunjukin 2 buah tiket konser _Gun N' Flowers_ dari kantongnya "Tapi kayaknya Dad males banget nontonnya,"

"Band apaan tuh? Bagus juga _Gun N' Roses_" Balas Draco,

"Iyaya, hahaha, plagiat gitu,"

Tapi tiba tiba Draco langsung mematikan TVnya, entah kenapa "Males ah nonton, Night Dad,"

"Night, Love,"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

REVIEW?


	2. About Mom

Harry Potter is JKR's not mine. Cuma minjem doang ye :D

Kali ini Ginger bikin ceritanya agak lebih panjang. 4000 kata lebih lah. Enjoy ::D

...

Pagi yang cerah. Draco masih tertidur disamping ayahnya. Sangking lelahnya-pun jam weker tua di atas meja yang sudah berbunyi nyaring dari jam 5 pagi tidak terdengar. Saat Draco membuka matanya dari kasur yang langsung mengarah ke jendela itu, dia melihat matahari sudah agak tinggi. Itulah saat dimana dia bangun dan teriak...

"APA? JAM BERAPA SEKARAANG?" Lalu Draco melihat ke jam weker tua diatas meja itu, dan sudah bertuliskan jam 08.34.

"DAD! BANGUN! KESIANGAN!" Draco berusaha membangunkan Lucius dengan medobraknya berkali kali. Namun...

"Masih ngantuk...10 menit lagi,"

"DAD! AYO DONG! DRACO KESIANGAN!"

"hah?"

"Draco belom beli seragam pula!"

Ayahnya langsung terbangun. "Kok gak ngomong sih?" Ujarnya.

"Kemaren waktu Draco telfon Dad malah dimatiin."

"Oh, gitu ya? Maap deh, udah, mandi aja dulu sana, nanti kita ke sekolah beli baju,"

"Okedeh,"

(XxX)

"Nah, Dad masuk ke koprasi, kamu tunggu dulu disini,"

"Yoi,"

Lucius masuk ke dalam SMP Pigfarts meninggalkan Draco didepan gerbang. Draco yang masih memakai baju bebas nan lusuh nampak seperti gembel nyasar disana.

"Permisi," kata Lucius sambil ngetok ngetok kaca etalase koprasi kayak orang dusun.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa dibantu?," Kata , si pelayan di Koperasi.

"Eh, baju seragam...Masih jual?"

"Ukuran apa?"

"Apa ya? Kayaknya M deh,"

"Sudah habis."

"HAH?"

"Sudah habis,"

"Bisa pesan?" Kata Lucius memelas.

"Kira kira jadinya 2 bulan,"

"HAH?"

"2 Bulan,"

"Harganya?"

"135.000, ditambah biaya jahitnya 35.000,"

Jleb.

(xXx)

"Dua bulan nak,"

"HAH?"

"Dua bulan jadinya, kalok mau mesen sih. Tapi kalok kamu dibolehin pake baju bebas ke sekolah. Kayaknya itu gak masalah,"

"Gitu ya?" Ujar Draco sambil garuk garuk kepala.

Lucius ikut garuk garuk kepala. "Gimana kalo kita bikin sendiri aja? Kamu masih inget warnanya kan'?"

"Iyasih, kemaren sempet ngeliat punya temen, atasannya warna ijo toska, bawahannya warna putih."

"Besok masih pake baju yang itu?"

"Iya, minggu depan pake batik,"

"Yaudah deh, bikin yang itu aja dulu,"

"Oke, jadi kita kemana sekarang?"

(xXx)

Pasar baru...

2 orang pirang itu berjalan disepanjang lorong pasar baru, Lucius tau kalo disitu banyak jualan textilnya, jadi mereka kesini.

"Ijo toska-nya gimana nak?," Tanya Lucius.

Draco langsung nunjuk ke arah patung cewek warna putih yang dipakein kebaya warna ijo toska "Yang itu! Mirip mirip gitu!" Katanya.

"Yaudah deh, ayo cari,"

(XxX)

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah toko bernama 'Raja Textile' setelah 2 pirang itu melihat kain yang coraknya sama bener kayak yang dijual di SMP Pigfarts. Tapi kalo harganya mahal, ya tetep aja gak jadi dibeli.

"Ini berapa 1 Meter?" Kata Lucius sambil mengangkat kain itu.

"1 meternya 15.000,-, kami lagi Obral."

Draco narik narik lengan ayahnya, "Lumayan Dad, beli aja," tukasnya.

"Ya, oke, yang ini. Sama...ada kain warna putih polos ada?"

"Oh ada," Kata si penjual sambil mengambil tongkat kayu dan mengambil gulungan kain putih yang ada diatas bahan bahan kebaya. "Yang seperti ini?" Lanjutnya.

"Ya!" Kata ayah dan anak itu serentak. "Berapa Harganya?" Lanjut Lucius.

"yang itu 12.500,- semeternya,"

"Sip! Saya ambil 2 ini!" Ujar Lucius bersemangat.

"Jadi semuanya 27.500,- ya,"

"Baik," Lucius mengeluarkan dompet lusuhnya dan mengambil uang sejumblah 30.000,- "Ini," katanya sambil memberikan uang tersebut.

Si penjual mengambil gunting, mengukur kain kain itu menggunakan penggaris, dan menguntingnya, lalu menerima uang itu dari Lucius dan mengambil kembaliannya di kasir.

"Ini kainnya, Ini kembaliannya, terima kasih,"

"Sama sama," Jawab Draco dan Lucius girang. Lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan toko itu.

"Dad!," Tukas Draco

"Apa?"

"_Bed_ kelasnya gimana? Sama dasi? Topi segala macem?"

Jleb.

(xXx)

Mereka berdua balik lagi ke Pigfarts untuk beli peralatan yang lainnya, entah mengapa waktu itu mereka gak kepikiran buat beli itu. Tapi sekolah udah bubar. Koprasi juga udah hampir ditutup. Dikit lagi...

Lucius dan Draco yang baru turun dari angkot langsung tereak "TUNGGU!". Dan seketika juga langsung kaget.

"Ada apa sih?" Kata yang langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya menutup koprasi.

"Anu...kami, mau beli..._Bed_ kelas,tali pinggang, topi, sama Dasi,...sekarang..." kata Draco dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal senggal.

"Oooh," Jawab simpel, kemudian dia kembali membuka koprasi dan etalasenya. Lalu mengambil bahan bahan yang Draco minta tadi.

"'Semuanya 45.000,-" kata . Lucius kembali mengeluarkan dompet lusuhnya dan mengeluarkan uang sejumblah 50.000,-. "Ini," kata Lucius lagi simpel.

meneluarkan uang dari dalam brangkas dan memberikan Lucius kembalian sejumblah 5.000,-. "Terima kasih," Ujarnya.

"Sama sama," kata 2 pirang itu serentak, lalu kembali meninggalkan Pigfarts.

(xXx)

...Apartemen...

Lucius membuka knop pintu kamar no.667. ya, tempat tinggalnya. Dan pintu itu memang sengaja diarahkan langsung ke kamar tidur. Jadi kalau mereka berdua sudah bener bener leleah, mereka tingal membanting badan saja. Itu terjadi setiap hari.

"Hai Draco Jr," Ujar Draco pada kelincinya yang sedang menikmati wortel sisa kemarin. "Dad," Lanjut Draco yang baru sadar sesuatu.

"Ya Son?,"

"Bagaimana kita menjahitnya?" Tanya Draco.

Lucius garuk garuk kepala. Rasanya ia memikirkan sesuatu siang tadi. "Oh ya! Aku ingat!" Katanya. Lalu ia menuju ke sebuah ruangan sempit di kamar no.667. bisa disebut dapur. Ataupun gudang.

"Sedang apa Dad?" Tanya Draco pada ayahnya yang sedang membongkar barang barang lama diruanan itu.

"Mencari...ah! ini!" Lalu dia membuka sebuah kotak besar yang diselimuti kain berdebu, kemudian mereka membukanya dan isinya adalah...

"Mesin jahit?" Tukas Draco. "Sejak kapan kita punya ini?".

"Kamu tau nggak? Ini mas kawin Mom dulu waktu kami nikah," Jelas Lucius.

"Mas kawin?. Tapi ini kan' mesin jahit. Bukan emas,"

Lucius garuk garuk kepala "Ya, memang bukan emas sih, tapi-kan artinya memang gitu, sesuatu yang dikasihin laki laki ke pasangannya pas mereka nikah, gitu lo,"

"Oooh, gitu ya?.." lanjut Draco.

"Ya," Jawab Lucius sambil ngebersihin debu debu yang nempel di mesin jahit tua itu.

"Lalu kenapa Mom gak ada?" Lanjut Draco memelas. Lucius menatap putranya serius. "Apa dia gak suka aku?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Lucius makin menatap Draco serius "Ah, kamu jangan bikin Dad galau gih!,"

"Tapi Draco serius," Kata Draco lagi. "Kenapa kalian pisah? Mom gak menerima aku sebagai anaknya ya?,"

Lucius terdiam.

"Dad?" katanya. "Kok, bengong? Cerita dong!," Lanjut Draco.

"Oke, tapi...hanya sebagian kecil aja ya," Ujar Lucius.

"Yay, ayo!..."

Lucius terdiam sesaat.

"Oke, em...Kami berpisah karena...ada sedikit...kesalah pahaman...Yah...itu...Tentang Mom-mu, dia...Tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik bagimu..."

"Jadi karena itu Dad memberi gugatan cerai pada Mom?," Tukas Draco.

"Bukan...Sebenarnya kami sudah sepakat untuk melakukan ini...dia tidak bisa bersama kita. Jadi...sebenarnya itu...Mom-mu yang menggugat cerai,"

Draco terdiam "Apa artinya...itu sama saja kalau dia tidak menerimaku sebagai anaknya?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Dia menerimamu..."

"Apa jangan jangan...Kalian berhubungan sebelum menik-"

"TidakTidak!...oh...ok...Masalah yang seperti ini akan Dad ceritakan setelah kau dewasa nanti,"

"Terlalu lama Dad...aku ingin sekarang..."

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Nak..."

"Oh..ayolah..."

"Tidak..."

Draco termenung "Baiklah...Aku mengerti maksudmu..."

"Bagus, sekarang tidurlah dan biar aku menjahit bajumu..."

(xXx)

...

Anak berambut pirang itu terbangun di esok paginya. Baju seragam yang ayahnya janjikan untuk dibuat semalam sudah tergantung di knop pintu. Dan disampingnya, ayahnya sedang tertidur pulas. Nampaknya dia sangan kelelahan karena tidak tidur semalaman.

...Draco terbangun dan melihat sesuatu yang aneh dan lengket dicelananya...

***Teriakan yang seketika membangunkan 1 lantai apartemen-pun terdengar***

_**"DAAAAADDDEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"**_

Lucius-pun seketika langsung jatuh dari atas kasur menimpa Draco Jr. Yang sedang makan wortel sisa kemaren kemarennya lagi juga.

"Apaaan sih pagi pagi jerit jerit?" Katanya kembali memanjat kasur.

_**"DAD! AKU H4L4NG4N!"**_

_** *Teriakan yang seketika membangunkan 1 lantai apartemen-pun terdengar LAGI***_

_** "APA? DRACO, KAMU ITU COWOK!...MASAK KAMU...ITU SIH?"**_

__Draco kemudian langsung ngebuka kehangatan selimutnya _**"SERIUS! LIAT GIH!"**_

__...Hening terjadi...

Lucius memasang muka penuh kebahagiaan "Draco..."

"Apa?"

"Ini artinya kamu udah dewasa,"

Jleb.

"MAKSUDNYA APA SIH?"

"Kamu emangnya gak ngeperhatiin guru kamu pas nerangin tentang perkembangbiakan tah?"

"Langsung ke intinya aja deh Dad!. Pusing kalo ngebahas tentang pelajaran..."

"Kamu _mimpi basah_ nak! Itu sebagai pertanda kalo kamu udah dewasa!"

"_Mimpi basah _itu apa? Waktu itu pernah denger dari temen pas dulu, tapi sekarang udah lupa lagi. Definisinya apa sih?"

Bletak.

"ya...Itu...itu disaat ...em...organ reproduksi kamu udah berkerja...dan...itu juga sebagai pertanda kalo kamu udah gede,"

"Ooh...Gitu ya," Ujar Draco yang sebenernya masih belom mengerti.

Lucius menelus pipi Draco "Jadi, mulai sekarang kamu gak boleh berkelakuan kayak anak kecil lagi..."

"Iyadeh, iya..."

"Sip, Itu baru anak Daddy, Tos dulu geh," Kata Lucius santai "Udah, sekarang bersih bersih dulu sana, bajunya udah jadi, kamu harus sekolah."

(xXx)

Draco lari terengah engah setelah angkot berhenti didepan gerbang Pigfarts. Jam besar di dinding sekolah menunjukan pukul 07.29. itu artinya, Draco telat 9 menit. Pelajaran pertama pasti sudah dimulai. Gerbang sekolah juga sudah hampir ditutup oleh . si penjaga sekolah.

"TU-TUNGGU!-" Teriak Draco.

terkejut dan kembali membuka gerbang sekolah yang setengah tertutup "Kemarin kan' sudah dibilang, masuk jam 07.20!"

"Ma-maaf, Saya kemarin nggak masuk, jadi saya nggak tau kalo masuknya jam segitu..." Draco memberi alasan bohong. Padahal 2 hari yang lalu dia memang sudah mengetahuinya.

"Pemalas, baiklah, cepat lari kekelas."

"Iya! Iya! Makasih!

(xXx)

"_**Hermione Granger?!"**_ Tanya seorang guru berambut hitam legam, dengan jas hitam, sepatu hitam, semuanya serba hitam.

Hermione mengangkat tangan kanannya "Hadir!"

"_**Luna Lovegood?!"**_

Luna mengangkat tangannya "Hadir, Sir!"

"_**Draco Malfoy?!"**_

Kelas 7C itu seketika menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan.

"_**Draco Malfoy hadir?!"**_

Kelas tetap hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"_**KUULANG SEKALI LAGI, APAKAH DRACO MALFOY HADIR?!"**_

Tiba tiba anak berambut pirang langsung melangsat ke depan meja Professor Severus Snape dari luar pintu. "Maaf, Aku telat!...Maaf,"

Semua anak dikelas itu terdiam.

"Baikalah...bisa anda mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk, anda tahu, anda membuat anak anak disini terkejut Mister..."

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" Draco memberi senyuman indah pada pria serba hitam itu.

"Baiklah Mister Malfoy, saya akan menambahkan nama anda ke jurnal saya sebagai murid yang suka terlambat dan tidak memiliki Sopan santun jika anda melakukan ini lagi saat pelajaran saya,"

"Eh!, maaf! Jangan Professor!, jangan! Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi!..."

"Bagus. Sekarang silahkan duduk disamping di barisan paling belakang. Nampaknya kursi disana kosong." (A/N: Author lupa menambahkan nama Harry di kelas 7C di chap sebelumnya. Maap iye, ._.v)

"Ba-Baiklah..."

(xXx)

Di Hp Butut Lucius...

*Sms*

/Hai Cissa,/

/Hai Lucius,/

/Jadi...Apa kabar?/

/Baik, bagaimana denganmu?/

/Yah, Baik, kau tahu sesuatu?/

/Sesuatu apa?/

/Tentang Draco.../

/Ooh, Draco...Bagaimana kabarnya?.../

/Dia sudah semakin tumbuh besar. Di tumbuh dengan sangat cepat.../

/Aku tahu.../

/Dia sudah tumbuh dewasa sekarang, bagaimana dengan...Kehidupanmu?.../

/Ohya, aku...sudah menikah dan punya 2 anak. Namanya Christoffer dan Anna. Chris sudah kelas 6 SD dan Anna, dia baru kelas 2 SD. Sifat keduanya sangat berbeda,/

/Begitu.../

/Kuharap kau tidak kecewa, Lucius,/

/Tentu tidak.../

/Aku ingin bicara dengan Draco, namun.../

/Kenapa?/

/Di, suamiku, tidak memperbolehkanku berbicara dengan kalian. Dia menyuruhku untuk tutup mulut

/Tidak masalah, aku mengerti,/

/Tapi- aku sangan merindukan Draco, aku akan menunggu sampai Di, Chris, dan Anna tertidur, maka aku akan menelfonmu. Draco...juga sedang sekolah, bukan'?/

/Ya, tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan untuk menelfon kami, silhkan saja.../

/Kutelfon kau tengah malam nanti,/

/Oke,/

(xXx)

"Mr. Malfoy," Tegur Severus.

"Ya, Sir?"

"Perkenalkan dirimu didepan teman temanmu terlebih dulu,"

"HAH?"

"Absensi kelas mengatakan kalau kau bolos tanpa keterangan kemarin. Jadi, silahkan beri mereka perkenalan."

"Ugh, Baiklah."

Draco langsung kembali ke depan papan tulis seperti anak cupu. Semua anak yang sibuk mengeluarkan alat tulisnya beralih melihat ke papan tulis.

"Aku Draco Lucius Malfoy. Kalian bisa panggil aku Draco untuk kependekannya,"

Hermione menatap Draco seperti kurang puas. Tatapan mengejek.

"Aku Anak tunggal, Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahku. "

Astoria Greengras tersenyum melas mendengar Draco bicara 'Hana tinggal berdua'.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen 's di kamar no.667 lantai 23. Jangan katakan kalau 23 adalah angka sial. Kami selalu mendapat keberuntungan disana. Dan yang terakhir, aku payah. Sekian."

Semua anak di kelas itu bertepuk tangan kecil. Sementara Mione tidak melakukannya sama sekali.

"Baik , silahkan kembali ke tempat duduk anda, kita akan memulai pelajaran biologi pertama hari ini,"

(xXx)

Snape mulai berdiri, mengambil spidol dari dalam lemari dan membolak balik buku Biologi yang dipegangnya. "Semuanya buka bab pertama, _**Gejala alam Biotik dan Abiotik**_". Kemudian semua anak membuka bab itu.

Snape meneruskan "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Gejala alam abiotik adalah _suatu keadaan lingkungan disekitar kita yang ditunjukan oleh keadaan benda tak hidup_." Lalu ia menuliskan kata kata yang ia sebutkan tadi ke papan tulis.

"Siapa yang bisa memberi contoh komponen abiotik?..."

Hermione mengangkat tangannya ."Ya, Miss..."

"Granger, Sir..."

"_Well_, Miss Granger, sebutkan,"

"Contoh komponennya, bisa berupa asap, air, tanah, udara, batu, dan benda benda mati lainnya,"

"100 untuk Nona Granger," Kata snape. lalu semua anak diruangan berteuk tangan. Draco hanya memberi tepukan kecil.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Gejala alam Biotik? Ada yang bisa mendefinisikanna?..." Tanya Snape. "Bagaimana denganmu, Mr. Malfoy?"

Semua anak menengok ke tempat duduk Draco. Termaksud Harry disebelahna. "Eh, saya?" Kata Draco terkejut.

"Ya, kau Mr. Malfoy..."

"Umm...Apa ya?...yang mahluk hidup itu bukan sih?" Jawab Draco sambil garuk garuk kepala. Bukannya membuka bukunya untu melihat kejelasan.

"Masih setengah benar. Ada komentar lain?...". Lagi lagi Hermione mengangkat tangannya.

"Miss Granger?"

"Gejala alam Biotik adalah _keadaan lingkungan disekitar kita yang ditunjukan oleh keadaan mahluk hidup"_

"100 lagi untuk !..." Semua anak bertepuk tangan. Kecuali Draco, dia tidak memberikannya sama sekali._** HEY! PERTANYAAN ITU MILIKU!**_ Dalam Hatinya menggeram.

(xXx)

Lucius datang ke Salon DeLuscious dengan perasaan takut mengenai kemarin dia tidak kerja sehari karena sibuk mencari bahan untuk baju Draco.

"Lucius?" kata yang sedang duduk didepan meja kasir.

"Ah, tuan Riddle...Maaf...Aku..."

"Tak apa, aku tau kau mencari bahan untuk membuat seragam anakmu, Scabior yang memberitahuku,"

Lucius menatap ke Scabior yang sedang melayani pelanggannya. "Tapi, pak, bagaimana dia tahu?" Tanya Lucius lagi.

"dia mencari makan siang disana. Padahal sudah kubilang untuk tidak mencari makanan di pasar baru. Dia tidak tahu kalau disana tidak kaya akan makanan."

"Scab memang keras kepala."

"Memang, Aku tahu,"

(xXx)

...Pelajaran di kelas Draco berganti...

"Allright Class!, Keluarkan buku gambar kalian!," Kata seorang guru berambut keriting, mengenakan Dress hijau panjang dan memakai kacamata seperti kutu buku. Namun tidak separah Harry.

Madame Bellatrix Lestrange, si guru seni meneruskan omongannya "Kalian bawa pensil 2B kan'?". Lalu semua anak menjawab Ya, dengan serentak.

"Gambarlah sebuah benda yang berbentuk kubistis. Buatlah sesuai imajinasi kalian. Kalian tau? Seperti kotak hadiah yang tiba tiba mengeluarkan sarung tinju dan membuat hidung kalian gepeng, sapi berbentuk dadu, dan sebagainya..."

Hermione mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Ya? Miss...Granger..."

"Madame, apakah kau tidak memberi penjelasan apa yang dimaksud dengan seni?, jenis jenis seni, atau mungkin contoh cara menggambar sketsa, menjelaskan beberapa tokoh seni dan sebagainya?..."

"Tidak." Jawab Madame Lestrange santai. Draco terkejut bahagia karena hari ini, penjelasan membosankan dari guru membosankan akan sedikit berkurang.

"Kenapa Tidak?" tanya Mione bingung.

"Di kelas ini. Khususnya dipelajaran saya, kalian tidak akan diberi teori. Saya hanya memberi kalian praktek. Saya ingin menguji terlebih dahulu setinggi apa imajinasi kalian, sebelum saya memberi teori. Oh! Tidak, sebenarnya, saya tidak pernah memberikan teori." Jawab Madame Lestrange sambil mengetukan jari jarinya di atas meja.

"Saya dengar Dari beberapa guru kalau anda adalah salah satu murid jenius di sekolah ini, Miss Granger. jadi sebenarnya saya ingin menguji dulu setinggi apa pengetahuan yang anda miliki tentang seni," Lanjutnya. Hermione berubah merengut. Draco terkekeh.

"Apa ada yang ingin anda tertawakan?...ya? yang diujung sana. Disamping ..."

Semua anak tertuju pada Draco. "Siapa kau? Kuning?..." Ejek Bellatrix.

"Draco Malfoy," Katanya sambil merengut.

"Kau anak Lucius bukan?" Lanjut Bellatrix.

Draco mengangguk "Bagaimana Madame bisa tau?..."

"Adadeh." Jawabnya santai. "Kita masih sedikit ada hubungan, Malfoy,"

"Hubungan?" Draco menganga "Hubungan apa?"

"Ada...Kita memang ada hubungan..." kata Bellatrix. Kembali mengetukan jari jemarinya diatas meja "Kau akan tahu nantinya."

Draco menghela nafas "Baiklah..."

"Cepat, buatlah tugas kalian! Setelah ini kita akan mempelajari tentang Drama!..."

(xXx)

sedang menyusun beberapa map diatas meja kasir. Di map itu tertempel dengan penjepit kertas, sebuah foto di tiap map-nya. Lucius ang melihatnya bingung, lalu bertanya "Map apa itu pak?"

"Ooh, Ini, ini surat lamaran orang orang yang akan berkerja disini, nampaknya aku sudah memutuskan 2 orang saja,"

"Siapa pak?"

"Kau akan tahu besok,"

(xXx)

"Wow, Kuning, aku tak menyangka kau berbakat dalam menggambar sketsa," Ujar Bellatrix pada Draco yang menyerahkan buku gambar A4nya.

"Oh, Thank you Ma'am," Jawab Draco sambil tersenyum.

"Ayahmu-kah yang mengajari ini?,"

"Aku membaca buku tentang penggambaran sketsa di toko buku, ya, Dad pernah mengajariku untuk menulis angka 2. Angka 2 mirip angsa, jadi aku tambahkan angsa disamping box itu," Ujar Draco sambil menunjuk ke buku gambarnya.

"Ooh, begitu ya?," Jawab Bellatrix lagi "Aku bisa mengajukanmu ke lomba kesenian suatu hari nanti,"

Hermione maju kedepan memberikan buku gambarnya ke Bellatrix "Ini Ma'am,"

Anak berambut keriting itu memajukan kepalanya "Gambar yang bagus Malfoy," Bisiknya sambil melihat buku gambar Draco yang dipegang Bellatrix.

"Makasih," Jawab Draco. Lalu Hermione kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Bellatrix menaruh buku Draco disambing kotak pensilnya dan beralih ke buku gambar Mione. "Box kecil bergambar _Hello Kitty_? Tanpa asiran? Sungguh tidak kreatif..." Cetusnya. Lalu menulis angka 60 Besar besar dan kalimat _'BE CREATIVE PLEASE?'_ di buku gambar Mione.

"Anda tidak memberi nilai di buku saya," Ujar Draco santai.

"Oh ya, Maaf, saya lupa," Kemudian ia mengambil buku gambar Draco dan menulis angka 95 besar besar dan kalimat '_NICE JOB!,'_ dengan emot _Smile_ di buku gambarnya.

"HEY _HELLO KITTY!_ KAU BOLEH AMBIL BUKUMU!" Teriak Bellatrix memanggil Hermione. Lalu ia maju ke depan dan membuka bukunya. "60? 'BE CREATIVE PLEASE?' APA MAKSUDNYA?" Cetus Mione.

"Kau tau, Kitty?. Kau boleh menambahkan kucing berkepala 3 dengan ekor ular dan kaki semut atau sesuatu yang abnormal pada gambaranmu. Hello Kitty kucing tak bermulut sangat membosankan, mengerti? Jadi belajarlah untuk lebih kreatif!" Jawab Bellatrix kesal. Lalu Mione kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil bicara bicara tidak jelas.

...Tiba tiba bel berbunyi. "Baiklah semua, pelajaran seni hari ini kita akhiri. Berarti kita akan membahas tentang Drama minggu depan," Lanjutnya. Lalu semua anak menutup bukunya.

"Kau juga boleh duduk, Kuning," Kata Bellatrix sambil menyerahkan buku gambar Draco.

"Terima kasih Ma'am, dan berhentilah memanggilku kuning."

(xXx)

...Di HP butut Lucius...

*Sms*

/Ma, Kirimin aku pulsa 200.000 ke Nomerku yang baru ini ya, aku lagi di rumah sakit nih!. Butuh pulsa buat nelpon temen temen. Tadi si Dodo abis kecelakaan. Makasih ma.../

*Re*

/ENAK AJE? EMANG GUE EMAK ELU APE?/

*cek pulsa*

SISA PULSA ANDA Rp.0,- BERLAKU SAMPAI 12/12/12. PENGEN NSP WALI DI HAPE LO? HUBUNGI *667# SEKARANG JUGA!.

...

"Sial..."

(XxX)

...Apartemen.

Lucius habis iseng iseng ke toko buku dan dia baca sebuah buku dan akhirnya dia beli buku itu...

_***MEMASAK MUDAH UNTUK SI BUAH HATI OLEH CHEFF FARAH QUINN***_

-Cheese Spagetti-

1. Siapkan bahannya.

-Spagetti Instan

-Keju

-Bawang bombay

-Saos tomat/Pedes manis

-Telor

-Sosis bila perlu.

Spagetti dalam air mendidih.

menunggu spagetti melembek, lakukan langkah langkah berikut ini:

bawang bombay dan sosis tipis tipis,

wajan, lalu berikan 1 Sdm minyak makan.

6. Tumis bawang bombay.

telur dan sosis (sosis sudah direbus terlebih dahulu), lalu orak arik,

telur matang, masukan saus tomat/pedas manis

250ml Air,

10. aduk hingga merata,

11. sambil menunggu saus mendidih, lihatlah panci tempat anda merebus spagetti, jika sudah agak lembek, tiriskan.

...

*Lucius mengangkat tutup panci*

...

*Lalu spagettinya diangkat pake garpu...

...

...Patah, dan ancur...*

...

"Sial, terlalu lembek..."

...

GAME OVER.

(xXx)

"Hey Daddy! I'm Home!" Teriak Draco didepan pintu.

Draco masuk dan menemukan Lucius lagi baca komik _Doraemon_ no.48 dan disampingnya ada buku _'Cara memasak mudah untuk si buah hati oleh cheff farah quinn'_.

"Dad baca Doraemon?..." Ujar Draco.

"Ohya,..er...tadi Dad dari toko buku dan sebenernya, ini buat kamu," Lucius langsung menutupnya dan memberikannya ke Draco.

"Oh, ya, thanks..." katanya sambil menerima buku itu. Lucius hanya mengangguk.

"Dad," Tegur Draco.

"Dad bilang kan' Draco sudah dewasa, jadi Dad cerita dong tentang gimana Dad bisa pisah sama Mommy?"

Lucius terdiam.

"Dad?"

"Ohya!, Baiklah!, Bagaimana kalau kita bikin teh hangat dulu? Lumayan, sekarang juga lagi Hujan." Ujar Lucius sambil berjalan ke dapur mengambil teh celup, gula, dan air hangat.

"Umm...Ok..."

Lucius menaburkan 2 sendok gula ke gelas miliknya. Lalu membawa 2 cangkir itu menggunakan nampan. "Ini punyamu," Ujarnya lagi sambil memberikan gelas yang hanya ditaburinya 1 sendok gula itu ke Draco.

Lucius menyeruput tehnya yang masih panas. Draco juga ikut melakukannya "Jadi, Dad, bagaimana ceritanya?" Katanya.

"Ini...Sedikit menyakitkan..." Lucius kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"Ceritakanlah..."

Hening sesaat.

"Baiklah jadi..." Lucius menyeruput tehnya lagi "...Apa yang dikatakanmu kemarin malam benar adanya..."

"Yang mana?..."

"...Aku dan Mom-mu memang berhubungan diluar nikah..."

Draco tersedak. "Wow?!" Ujarnya. "Aku tak menyangka kalau kau benar melakukannya selama ini." Draco kembali menyeruput tehnya "Dan Dad menggunakan sudut pandang 'Aku' dalam obrolan ini..."

"Oh...ayolah Son, jadilah sedikit dewasa..."

"Ok..." Katanya. "Lanjutkan..."

"...Jadi, ibumu meminta pertanggungjawaban dariku..." Lucius meneruput tehnya lagi.

"Begitu..." Draco menarik selimutnya "Jadi...Kau memperkosanya?"

Lucius tersedak "Tidak!...itu tidak mungkin!. Kau tahu kalau kami saling cinta waktu SMA..."

"Bagaimana kisah Dad bisa berhubungan dengan Mom?"

"...Um...Begini...Waktu Dad masih remaja itu apa ya?...mm..._AROGAN DAN NAKAL!_..." Lucius menyeruput tehnya lagi "Mom-Mu juga begitu waktu itu..."

Draco mengangguk "Lalu kalian berpacaran?"

"Ya!.." Lucius mengangguk "Kami sama sama bodoh dan memiliki kelebihan di bidang seni. Jadi, karena faktor itu kami berpacaran..."

"Hanya itu?"

"Aku suka gaya Mom-mu. Caranya menghajar cewek cewek yang berani berkelahi dengannya. Cowok cowok yang ngegodain pula. Termaksud Aku,"

"Ooh...Jadi Dad pernah dihajar sama mom?"

"Pernah...Dia pernah nendang _Anu_ Dad..." Lucius menyeruput tetes tehnya yang terakhir. "Tapi entah kenapa dia jadi suka sama Dad..."

"Hahaha...terus?"

"...Ya...Hubungan kami makin serius waktu itu...Jadi Dad tergiur untuk memiliku tubuh Mom-mu itu suatu malam di sebuah hotel..."

Draco narik selimutnya lebih dalam lagi "Aduh! Draco gak kuat kalo denger yang ini!..."

"Tuh kan? Gak kuat? Terusin gak?"

"Harus!..."

Lucius ikut mengambil setengah selimut yang Draco pegang "Beberapa minggu kemudian, Mom-mu bilang kalau dia hamil. Jadi, dia minta pertanggung jawaban, jadi kami menikah...waktu itu juga kami masih kuliah lho,"

"Jadi karena itu dad umurnya masih muda...31 kan'? terlalu muda untuk jadi ayah dari seorang anak berumur 12 tahun..."

"Nah, kamu tau kan' sekarang..."

Draco mengangguk "Iyadeh..iya..."

"...Terus itu kamu lahir deh'...kami membina rumah tangga selama 2 tahun..." Lucius menaruh cangkir teh kosongnya di nampan "Kamu tau kalo ekonomi kami sangat sulit..."

"Lalu..."

"Kami bercerai...Lalu, hakim bilang kalau dad yang harus merawat kamu...Apapun yang tejadi,"

"Karena mom gak mau dibilangin punya anak haram...itu sebabnya aku diserahin ke Dad, karena Dad laki laki dan biasanya lelaki pintar menutup rahasia...dan Dad memilih tinggal di apartemen karena tetangganya memang kebanyakan gak seneng bersosialisasi. Jadi Kita berdua bisa sembunyi..."

"tuh bener!, Sekarang kamu udah tau kan' kenapa dan mengapanya?"

"Iya Dad, sekarang aku bisa menerima kenyataan kalo aku memang anak haram..." Draco merunduk "Aku bisa memetik hikmah dari apa yang Dad alamin, untuk gak cepat cepat mengambil keputusan."

Lucius ikut merunduk

Draco memeluk ayahnya dengan erat "Tapi aku bangga punya ayah kayak Dad!...Dad rela ngerawat aku sampe segede ini!..."

Lucius mengelus pundak Draco, "Maafin Dad ya, Son..."

"Iya Dad..."

(xXx)

...Tengah malam.

*Sinetron*

"Habibie! Kauh mengkhianatikuh!"

"Maaf Jupe, akuh harus pergi-"

"OOOOHHH! TIDAAAK! JANGAAAAN!"

Jlebjlebjleb.

...

"Jadi ceritanya si cowok ninggalin si cewek gara gara dia dijodohin orang tuanya ya Dad?"

"Iya," Lucius mencicipi pop mienya yang masih panas.

Draco mengikuti ayahnya. Tiba tiba Sinetron habis dan channel itu sudah tidak akan memutar film lagi setelah jam ini. 12.35.

"Bobo yuk," Ujar Draco.

"Iya yuk," balas ayahnya. Lalu Draco menarik selimutnya dan tertidur.

_**Tilililililiiiiit~ Tilililililiiiit~**_

Telfon di meja disamping kasur itu berbunyi. Lucius mengangkatnya.

/Halo, Narcissa?/

/Lucius!. Bisa aku bicara dengan Draco sekarang?/

Lucius melihat ke arah putranya yang sudah terlelap sesaat. Ia sangat tidak yakin untuk membangunkan anaknya.

/Dia...sudah tidur.../ Katanya sambil mematikan tv.

/Oh...ayolah..., kau tahu aku sangat merindukannya,/

Lucius kembali melihat Draco. Lalu bergeser kedekatnya. "Draco, Draco, bangun nak,"

"Oahm...apaan sih Dad? Kok dibangunin lagi? Ngantuk nih,"

Lucius memberikan ponselnya ke Draco "Ini...Mom-mu..."

"Mom..?"

"Ya, ini Mom..." Ujarnya."Dia ingin bicara denganmu,"

"Benarkah?"

"Terima saja,"

...

/Hallo...?/

/Draco...Apa kabar?/

/Mom?/

/Ya, Draco, Ini Mom.../

Draco terdiam.

/Draco,/

/KENAPA MOM TINGGALKAN AKU DAN DAD?,/

/Dengar Draco, ini tak seburuk yang kau kira...aku.../

/Jahat.../

/Nak...m-maafk../

Tiba tiba ada suara lain yang masuk dari arah Narcissa. Seperti suara lelaki. Tajam dan hangat. Suara itu makin jelas /Siapa yang menelfon, Cissa?/ katanya. Lucius dan Draco mendengarnya. Sudah jelas, itu suami Narcissa yang kini.

Narcissa membalasnya /A-aku tidak, bukan siapa siapa/

/Jangan bilang kau menelfon Lucius itu lagi./

/Aku...hanya menelfon Draco, aku...hanya menanya kabarnya.../

/Sudah kubilang jangan pernah memikirkan masa lalumu lagi!/

Draco merunduk mendengarnya /Mom?.../ Ujar Draco.

/DIAM KAU ANAK HARAM! DIAM! JANGAN MENCAMPURI URUSAN RUMAH TANGGA KAMI LAGI!/

Draco hampir menangis. Kemudian dia memeluk ayahnya. "Dad..." Katanya sambil bersembunyi di pelukan Lucius.

Lucius kembali membuka mulut /Bisa anda sopan sedikit?/

/TIDAK! OH! SUDAHLAH! PERGI DAN JANGAN GANGGU KEHIDUPAN NARCISSA LAGI!/. Sementara itu disisi lain terdengar suara Cissa yang menangis meraung raung meminta telefon yang dipegang suaminya itu kembali.

/Narcissa yang menghubungi kami. Bukan kami yang menghubungi dia/ Cetus Lucius.

"Kembalikan telefonku!, aku ingin bicara dengan anaku!" Kata Narcissa dibalik telefon.

"BERHENTI CISSA! BERHENTILAH UNTUK TERUS MENERUS MENGENANG MASA LALUKU! KAU SEKARANG HIDUP DENGANKU! TAU?" Lalu Di menampar Narcissa. Suaranya terdengar lagi hingga air mata Draco makin keluar dengan derasnya. "BERHENTI BERSOSIALISASI DENGAN ANAK HARAM YANG KAU BUAT DENGAN PRIA ITU!"

/MOM!/ Teriak Draco.

/DRACOO! MAAFKAN MOM!/

/JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!/

_Tuut...Tuut...Tuut..._

Telefon terputus.

Draco menarik selimutnya. Masih menangis tentu saja. Matanya memerah. Lucius juga ikut menangis. Lalu ia membuka selimut Draco dan memeluknya.

"Jangan menangis sayang..." Lucius mencium keningnya "Dad ada didini..."

"AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN INI!" Draco melepaskan pelukan Lucius "AKU SUDAH MUAK TERLAHIR SEBAGAI ANAK HARAM!, MUAK!"

...Namun Lucius kembali memeluknya dan mencium keningnya "Sabar sayang..." Katanya. "Ini...tidak akan lama..."

"SAMPAI KAPAN AKU AKAN TERUS BEGINI? AKU JIJIK DENGAN SEMUA ORANG! JIJIK!"

"Lihat Daddy," Lucius menatap Draco dengan serius "Semua kisah mengerikan yang kau alami..." Ujarnya "Akan menjadi cerita indah di suatu hari nanti,"

"Jangan menyerah hanya karena sebutan seperti itu..." Lanjutnya "Apalah arti sebuah nama?..."

"Teruslah belajar dari apa yang kau alami, Nak..." Katanya lagi "Jangan meneyrah dan teruslah berusaha,"

"Dad masih disini," Draco berhenti menangis.

"...Dan akan selalu..."

Draco tersenyum, lalu memeluk ayahnya lagi.

"Aku tahu Dad..." Katanya "Kau yang terbaik..."

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

.

.

.

_**(A/N: Sebenernya di cerita ini Draco dan Lucius serta semua karakter itu tinggal di jakarta *digaplok rame rame* Ginger lupa bilang kemaren. xD**_

_***Kalimat kalimat Lucius diatas tadi terinspirasi dari guru bahasa indonesia saya. Wehehe, beliau motivator yang baik. Kata katanya ngena banget :D**_

.

.

.

_**REVIEW?**_


End file.
